The invention relates to a toy for constructing different geometric forms, assembled with identical adjoining interconnected prismatic elements in such a manner, that the single elements can be rotated along their contact surfaces and by performing the rotating movement numerous geometric solids can be formed. In an assembled state the toy forms a quadratic prism with bevelled ends.
Toys for constructing different geometric forms have been well known for a long time. These toys consist of diverse solids being identical within one group and being well suited for the construction of diverse spatial formations. Preferably they are made of wood or ceramics, they are colored and are mostly available in boxes. The drawback of these toys lies in the fact that the single toy elements get lost, the missing pieces cannot be replaced and since the complete toy is built up of these pieces, due to the lost elements the number of possible solids becomes significantly lessened.
Accordingly, development has been tending to the construction of a building toy consisting of interconnected elements. As a result, a toy has been developed, in which extended octagonal toy elements are interconnected in a chainlike manner. The disadvantageous feature of this toy lies in the fact that the elements can be displaced in only one single plane in relation to each other, accordingly, the number of variations is restricted to plane formations.
Spatial logical toys consisting of toy elements built together are also well known. These are constructed in such a manner, that the toy elements being connected by means of solids should form a regular or irregular (amorphous) solid, a body, while the toy elements can be rotated along the spatial axes of the constructed body. The outer surfaces of the toy elements are either colored or carry figures, numbers or other symbols and by rotating the single toy elements a lot of variations become possible.